New Gallagher In Town
by LoloMatanitobua
Summary: Cammie is on her way to defeating the Circle of Cavan but Zach gets a blast from the past. She's the new sister at Gallagher. Alez Martin is an art thief, daughter of two spies, assassin and had a fling with Zach. She's pretty, flexible, smart, and witty but can these two keep it together for the sake of Cammie's assignment? Can Alex ever trust Zach again? Will the CIrcle fall?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Zach glanced over at me as Preston tried to take me down. He walked up to me trying to look cool, being a politician's son. "Come on Cam. You're not really going to hurt me, are you?" He looked at me thoughtfully trying to make me change my mind. "How about you give me a little peck right here so I can go on my date with Macey?" He pointed to his lips. I punched him right where he wanted me to kiss him. Zach let out a chuckle as Preston groaned, wiping his lip where blood was coming through.

"Rule number twenty-three: Just because she's the opposite sex doesn't mean she'll drop everything and sleep with you." I recite to him. He shoots me a look and I shrug my shoulder. Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, and I have been trying to train him to defend himself from The Circle. He isn't doing so great but he's got the basics. "Preston," I called "The Circle is composed of CIA, NSA, Homeland, FBI, and assassins. You're not going to live if you don't pay attention." "Did you two grow up like this?" He looked at me and Zach. We looked at each other and nodded. "Damn. I'm going to die, aren't I?" Preston cracked a smile.

Two arms slithered around my waist and a kiss was left on my neck. "How about we let Preston run along on his little date? You know how Macey gets." Zach whispers in my ear. I nod and Preston runs out of that barn before I can assign him practice. I turn to Zach and kiss him. "We could've kept him and get him in trouble." I tell him. He shakes his head "Part of the guy code. We don't let other guys get beat up by their girlfriends." He chuckles and leans down for another kiss when Preston pops his head in through the door. "Thanks Zach. Oh, Cam? Your mom is looking for you. She said it was important." Preston called out. I waved goodbye and he left. I brought my lips up to Zach's, barely touching his.

"I have to go." I whispered

"I know." He replied. "What are you going to do? You can't stay by yourself. You can come with me." I told him. He connected our forehead. "Mmmmhmm" "I'll take that as a yes?" I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately. We've certainly become comfortable with each other where we can make out and touch each other. He's certainly good at it too. "I've got to go see my mom." I breathlessly say as I break away from his kiss. Zach's lips are a little pink from our little scuffle. He grabs my hand and together we get out of the barn.

Once we reach the Grand Hall I kiss him goodbye so he can get changed into his uniform. "I'll meet you at the office. Don't be late because I'll know where you'll be." He kisses me and winks. I run down to my suite so I can beat him there. I open the door to se Bex sitting on the bed, arms crossed with her beautiful British face laced with curiosity. Liz is pacing the room whispering mad things to herself. Just as I get to my closet Macey comes through the door wearing a new necklace around her perfect collarbones. "What's up with these two?" She asks me. I shrug my shoulder and change into my uniform. I kneel by Bex and ask,"What's wrong?" She looks at me and says, "New Girl."

Buckingham knocks on our door and calls us to my mother's office. We walk slowly until I see Zach with his hands shoved into his pockets and his hair combed back nicely. As I walk up to him, he laces his fingers with mine and we both go through the door to my mother's office. Her glasses pushed up her nose, her hair framing her face, and her blue eyes scanning the student interview. A girl with curly brown hair sat in the chair directly across from my mother. Her back was straight, her golden eyes focused on the wall behind my mom staring directly at Mr. Solomon. Did she notice him when she came in or did she just see him?

"You are very interesting, . It says here that you were an art thief, but in a different way. In what way is that?" My mother asked. Zach's grip on my hand tensed as my mother said the girl's name. "I stole art work and gave it to the rightful owners. During World War II many Nazis raided homes of artists and stole their painting and secretly selling them. These are the authentic ones, given back to the rightful descendants and owners of the artwork. It was considered Robin Hood in a way." "Zach, you're hurting me. Let go." I whispered into his ear as his grip tightened. He looked down and let go mumbling an apology. I kissed his hand trying to make him relax. My mother eyed us and gestured for all of us to sit. Zach and I sat near my mom as Bex, Macey, Liz, and Preston whispered with .

Zach's eyes were growing darker by the minute. He was getting really tense. I glance over his shoulder to see Mr. Solomon whisper into his ear and suddenly he started to relax. I started to notice the room wasn't in its civilian mode. "Right that's enough chatter. Welcome to Gallagher Academy, Ms. Martin." They stood and shook hands. "Right behind you is Gallagher's finest students." My mother waved to us and the girl turned. Her skin was a pale brown and her eyes were a dark green. Her long curly came to a braid on her chest. The uniform fit her perfectly. Her eyes had a cold feeling to it as she looked at Zach, and her mouth in a frown. We lined up with Zach and I at the back. She went down the line greeting us. She reached me and noticed my fingers laced with Zach's. She smiled an almost sympathetic smile and hugged me. She moved on to Zach and her glare was cold.

"Alex, I-" He started but she cut him off by gripping his hand.

"Hi my name is Alex. I've never met you before." She said in a monotone. She seemed like a robot reciting something in front of him. Certainly not as smooth as she was with my mom.

"Alex? Look I-" Zach tried again but she again stopped him.

"Whatever you have to say to me now, you could've said in Paris. Save it Zach because it's going to take me a while to trust you again." She said harshly. Her tone was hurt and her words were harsh. She said them with so much ease, Mr. Solomon cracked a grin. Zach stood there with his hand in hers. "My name's Zach. Welcome to Gallagher Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach averted his gaze as she slowly slid her hand away from his. His grip tightened on my hand as I looked at this 'Alex Martin' girl. Zach and I have been through a lot but I've never seen him like this. I looked at him and whispered "Are you okay?" He gave me a short nod but I wasn't convinced.

"Bex, Liz, Macey, Preston could you give us a minute? I think Zachary and Ms. Martin have some things to work out." My mother's voice was light and careful but they got the point. Something was going to go down and it would be better if there were less people in the room. As Preston stepped out of the room Mr. Solomon closed the door and motioned for me to sit down. I think it would be best if I did. Alex was the first one to say anything.

"I'm sorry, headmistress, but I didn't recall '_seeing old partners that I simply hate and would not hesitate to kill on sight_' as part of the Gallagher Academy experience." She said shortly. My mother held up her hands in defeat. "Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience but can't you put that in the past?" Alex huffed and sat in the chair in front of my mother's desk.

"Besides, you're here about The Circle and not about your ex-boyfriend. Both of you better get over it." Mr. Solomon casually said. My eyes widened at the words 'ex-boyfriend'. As I looked them over, I realized they sat across the room from each other and could hardly look at one another. I stood, fed up with all the silence. I wanted answers. Why was she here? What did this have to do with The Circle? What happened between them? Was it so bad?

"I'm sorry but I need answers before I walk out of this room. Like, why aren't you two talking?" I said loudly. Alex looked at me thoughtfully and asked  
"How perfect do you think he is. He's flawed, obviously, but how many times have you ever felt like it would never end? Does he kiss you in the middle of a sentence and claim he was distracted and just had to? How many times have you ever thought he would never leave your side because eventually he will. Alone in Paris saying 'he'll be back.' I'm never going to fall for that ever again."

I stood there stunned because what she had said was true. He always interrupted me in the middle of my sentences but I wouldn't mind because I wanted him too. She knows him better than me. I started to move away from him and he kept shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry! Alex, I was going to come back for you. I swear! I just got caught up in all this other stuff and I when I did, you were gone. I couldn't find you after that." Zach said sorrowfully.

"Save it. You promised me and I fell for it. I'm just here for my assignment and when I'm done I'll go back to whatever I was doing. Trust me, you won't be seeing more of me in the future. I'll make sure of that." She looked at Mr. Solomon expectantly waiting to fly off somewhere for us and never to be seen.

"Good. We don't want to go through your couple therapy." Joe Solomon was rubbing his forehead clearly irritated with their miniature scene. I just stood by the wall not knowing what to do. My mom looked at the wall thoughtfully. "Would be a shame if Liz, Macey, Bex, and Preston, were listening to our discussion. Won't you invite them in Joe?" Mr. Solomon opened the door and making them sprawl out on the floor in front of us. "Your first assignment belongs to Zach, Cammie, and Alex." She handed a stunned Alex a folder. "I'm not going anywhere with him."  
"Too bad" Mr. Solomon grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The plane was silent. All I heard was the smooth rumble of the plane's engine and the tension in the room. We hadn't even been on the plane for ten minutes now. Zach's hand was clasped in mine and his head hung on the headrest. He was really cute when he slept. None of that hostile personality in his face. Alex sat towards the cockpit of the plane by herself. I gently removed my hand from Zach's making sure not to wake him up and made my way up to Alex's seat. As I was about to sit, I saw a gun in her hand and her eyes were glued on the window. I didn't want to scare her for the fear of her taking off my head so I gently whispered.

"You seem lonely up here all by yourself." She turned around slowly with a small smile on her face.  
"It's okay, really. After a few years, it gets easier. You can sit." She patted the seat next to her and I gladly sat.  
"So, how come you're nice to me but not to Zach? Other than the obvious, course." I asked slowly trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She looked down at her hands and placed the gun underneath her seat. I involuntarily let out a small sigh. She smiled nicely.  
"Well, it's not your fault we're like this. I can't trust him with anything anymore."

"How long were you two together?" I glanced back at Zach making sure he wasn't listening.  
"Well, in general time it was around about seven months. If you want it in a technical form, it was six months, seven days, twenty-two hours, and five minutes." She casually said. "It doesn't matter anymore. You guys are really adorable." Her last words were silent. "Thanks." I couldn't figure out what else to say.

"Why do you have a gun with you?" I pointed to under her seat. Alex let out a nice long laugh that any girl would die for. She swept her hair to the side and held up three fingers. "One. I don't trust him in the same plane as me. Two. Security measures. Three. I am really scared of heights. A plane is the last place I want to be right now. Especially with him." Another question hung in my mind and I debated with myself if I should ask it. "I have one more question."

"You have a lot of questions don't you?" Alex smiled nicely.  
"Did you guy ever…you know? Do anything? With each other?" Her face was blank. "Oh come on, you guys were together for seven months and we aren't children."  
"Oh God, Cam! We didn't really do anything like that!" She exclaimed at me. My face was red with embarrassment and her eyes were lit up with shock.  
"Besides it wasn't even that good." A deep voice came from above us. Zach must've woken up a long time ago and listened to our conversations.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked Zach. "Even if we did do it, it wasn't that great." Zach repeated.  
"Wait, so you did do it?" I questioned looking at Zach intently.  
"Cam, it doesn't matter anymore. That was a long time ago anyways. We were young and stupid and we don't even remember anything anymore." He looked at Alex for some support, but she gave absolutely none. "You wouldn't feel anything, Cam." A smirk spread across Alex's face as Zach glared at her.

"Okay I think that's all I needed to know." I held up my hands in defeat. Zach chuckled, quickly kissed me on the cheek and went back to sleep.

"I've never seen this side to him. He was never like this with me. All went on between us was who could be better than the other. We only got together because we had a stronger bond with each other than everyone else and girls and guys can't really stay friends for too long." She whispered lowly as I watched him go back to his seat and give me a wink before going back to his position.

Zach had fallen asleep but I was kept awake by the amazing stories of their previous missions and assignments they had down together. It told me that Zach and I had a lot to do together but he already knew me so well. Her green eyes sparkled with every great memory they shared. Soon the pilot announced over the intercom that we had five hours before we got to London. From there we would meet up with the Baxters and they would give us a hideout. From there we would be on our own for two weeks getting as much information as possible.

"Hey Cam, you should get some sleep before we reach the airport." Alex patted my shoulder as she stood up to head over to the kitchen. She said something about stuffing her stomach before we get off so she didn't have the inconvenience of breakfast.

I dreamt of missions in Turkey looking for lost gems, getting kill codes from a Middle Eastern dictator or waking up and the first thing I see is Zach's bare chest. I don't really know how I feel about the last dream. I felt myself wake up but I was so comfortable I didn't really feel like getting up. Then I heard soft voices come from across the way.

"She asked so I was obliged to answer." Alex's voice defended against.  
"Can't believe she actually asked you that. Do girls always say things like that?" Zach questioned. I smelled coffee. They were having breakfast together. Alex laughed.  
"Yeah. Girls are kind of open with each other about a lot of things. You do not want to be around when we have sleepovers. Believe me." They both laughed together. A beautiful kind of laugh when mixed together. Soon the laughter died down and it was silent again.

"Look, Alex. I meant to apologize for everything that happened. I just didn't know how-"  
"Oh look. Cammie is awake. Come on, Cam got to get ready for the Baxters then I need to go see a friend of mine. He said he'd meet up with us in town. So get up." Alex interrupted. She grabbed my arm and wrenched out of my seat. Zach sighed frustrated at how he wanted to say something but I knew Alex wouldn't hear one word of it. She couldn't take anything he was offering just yet. I was shoved into the bathroom and told to hurry up.

"Cammie! Zach! Good to see you two again. And you must be Alexandra Martin. I knew your parents. Good spies, very good spies. Anyways, here is the key to the villa in Italy. All of the safe houses have the same key so don't lose that copy. Wouldn't want it to be in the wrong hands now would we? I must be getting back. Oh, and Cammie? Tell Rebecca I said hello." With that Mrs. Baxter turned and left.

"That was awfully quick." Alex murmured from the fountain.  
"Well they are busy people. It's not like she'd give us a tour of the city or whatever." Zach countered from my side.  
"Well I have a friend I have to meet up with. He'll be here in three minutes just to let you guys know." She announced. We all decided to order some more food even though we ate on the plane. As we were talking a tall boy comes up behind Alex and kisses her on the cheek. He intertwines his hands with hers and he smiles nicely at us.

"Oh come on, Alex. I thought you weren't going to take jobs." The boy muttered in his British accent. "I know, but it was Gallagher. You know how much that place means to me Harry." The boy, Harry, put down his hood revealing a nice superman cut, blue eyes and a nice chin. If I didn't have my own superman I would've swooned over this one. Harry nodded and for a surprising second kissed Alex on the lips. Zach and I sat close together not knowing what to do or say. I looked at him and his eyes wandered elsewhere.

"Oh my god. I'm so rude. Harry this is Cammie Morgan," Harry gripped my hand and firmly shook it, "And that is Zach." She pointed to Zach and their eyes met. Harry gave out a huff. "This is the bloke you told me about?" Zach raised his hands "We are okay. We're okay. We're okay, right Alex?" Zach looked at Alex for some help. "It's okay tough guy. We're fine." Alex patted Harry's chest to calm him down.

"Guys this Harry Townsend. Pick pocket extraordinaire and field agent." Alex proudly announced. Zach and I did a double take. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind me asking. Are you related to Edward Townsend?" I asked a bit too loudly. He had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. Something told me he wasn't just his son but he was pretty close with his dad.

"Yeah he's my dad. Got a problem?"


End file.
